Harmony
by Vema
Summary: Susan (Ginormica) is visited by Megamind, who has a remedy for her gigantic status. This sets off a chain of events that changes everything. Megamind/Roxanne/Susan pairing. Some angst, lots of soul searching. LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF SEXUAL SITUATIONS.


**Harmony**

.

*o0o*

.

_**I need to say this up front - I HATE CROSSOVERS. I've never been into them, and they always seem extremely forced to me, and I swore I would never give in and write one.**_

_**Now that I've admitted this, I want to explain **_**why**_** I have broken my vow. Monsters vs. Aliens and Megamind have always seemed like they were the same universe to me, so very easy to combine; the animation is almost identical, they're both (loosely) about superheros, and they're by the same studio. Hell, I even thought that the studio might put out a combo flick. Then, one day, I thought, "What if Megamind could make Susan regular size again?" I mulled over it for several days, even going so far as to try to search out different crossover fics, which is something I have never done before. Then, my brain supplied another little plot bunny; "What if Susan has the hots for Megamind AND Roxanne?" **_

_**Yes, the biggest motivation for me is the possibility of a threesome. I happily admit my depravity.**_

_**So, I've started this fanfic. I will work more slowly on this since I have "Relief" still to finish, and "Serenity" is looking to be a couple of chapters long too. Maybe you'll like this; I hope you do. Stick around for the "M" bits, this one will take a chapter or two to work in. Happy Reading!**_

.

*o0o*

.

It was such a tiny thing, the little watch, delicate and feminine, seemingly normal and strapped to her wrist with some super-elastic polymer. The only indication that it was anything more was the two tiny arrows on the face, helpfully labeled "big" and "small". She looked from the device to the tiny blue man who had provided it. He was fairly small, too, even by her standards, and skinny with an abnormally huge head, his form almost completely covered in black leather and spikes with a high, flared collar.

Definitely not what she had expected when she heard a superhero was coming to help her.

After so many failed efforts, she was willing to give it a try. Monger had vouched for this scientist's abilities, after all. It was just hard to believe that this could work when Dr. Cockroach hadn't been able to effect a change in the nearly two years since she'd absorbed the quantonium and turned into Ginormica. "Are these the technical terms?" she asked, joking to relieve her nervousness.

"No, just there for the conven-i-eence," he responded proudly, mispronouncing the word with relish and gesturing to her giant hand. "The real labels should be 'enabled' or 'disabled', referring to whether the quantonium in your system is active or not, but I thought that might lead to confusion." He thought back to when Roxanne had misunderstood his abbreviation for the word "exciting" with a wince. "Anyway, I'm confident that this will solve your problem."

"Without any side effects?" she asked slowly.

"There is a very slight chance that it will cause you to smell the scent of brownies while it's functioning," he admitted, "but it's not very likely."

"Well, I can't argue with that," she said bravely. "So I just turn the dial to 'small' and...?"

"And you should shrink down to your previous size," he finished, smiling smugly. "Turn it on, give it a go!"

"Yeah, go for it!" Bob urged, oozing over excitedly. "You'll finally be big again!"

"Small, Bob," Dr. Cockroach corrected. "But yes, we're all eager to see if this contraption works, so please activate it." He sounded bitter, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"Well, here goes." Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and twisted the tiny dial. Her whole body tingled, and she felt wind rushing past her. Unbalanced, she fell to the ground with a yelp.

As the tingling subsided, she opened her eyes to see a pair of black and blue leatherclad legs before her. Her gaze travelled up the legs past a lean torso, and into brilliant green eyes. "Am I- am I-" she stuttered, disoriented as she took in the ecstatic expression on the looming blue face. She was suddenly struck by how handsome he was up close, but shut that down quickly.

"Yes!" he cried, throwing his hand up in the air with a maniacal laugh. "You have been returned to your original state!"

Rolling her eyes, Susan reached up toward him. "A little help?" she asked with a wry grin. Living here with the doctor, she had become accustomed to hearing that sort of thing.

"Of course!" He took her hand and pulled her up with aplomb, looking exceedingly proud. "How do you feel?"

"Normal," she sighed happily, looking down at herself.

When she looked back up, the blue man had sobered and was giving her a look of complete understanding. "I'm so glad," he said sincerely.

Yes, he was probably well acquainted with that particular desire. "What is your name again?" she asked curiously.

He drew himself up. "Megamind, previous Master of all Villainy, current Defender of Metrocity!"

His coloring and form, which she had noticed previously, obviously denoted him as other-than-human, like the rest of them. "Why have I never seen you before?" she continued, curious.

"I was here for a while as a baby around, 33 years ago," he admitted easily, "but I escaped so many times Monger finally gave up on me."

"Escaped?" Susan eyed Link, who had been uncharacteristically quiet. "I thought you said no monster had ever escaped before."

"No monster ever has," he said, his voice low and disapproving.

"My dear Susan, our friend here is not a monster," Dr. Cockroach informed her, pleased to take his scientific rival down a peg. "He is, in fact, an alien."

Alien? She turned back to him, eyeing his large cranium with distrust, suddenly reminded of another alien she had been well acquainted with. Then she remembered that he had helped her, and the look on his face when she mentioned being normal, and her apprehension melted away. "Oh! I suppose I hadn't realized there were aliens on this planet that weren't trying to take over."

With a disdainful laugh, Link glared at their guest. "Oh, he was trying to take over. Until a few years ago, anyway."

Susan looked annoyed. "Okay, you're all just confusing me," she admitted.

"I'd be happy to explain everything later," Megamind offered. "For now, I was hoping I could convince you to come with me to Metrocity so I could run some tests on this quantonium and see what the underlying power source is, why it's affecting you the way it is, that sort of thing."

"But wouldn't you need to know that to create this device in the first place?" Dr. Cockroach objected.

He laughed. "Of course not! I created this in one day based on the information Monger sent me, and it only suppresses her natural response to the element, not the element itself," he explained patiently.

"In one day?" Susan breathed, impressed despite herself.

"Well, 18.3 hours technically," the alien clarified. "It wasn't all that hard once I saw what effect it was having on your tissue, sort of like inhibiting an immune response."

"I'd never thought of it that way," Dr. Cockroach said, his desire for knowledge overriding his jealousy. "Yes, I can see it now. Clever of you!"

"Of course, I'll come with you," Susan agreed happily. "You'll have to let me stop to pick up some things, though, I don't want to just run around in this jumpsuit. I definitely owe you after this."

"Oh no, my dear," he argued, very serious suddenly. "You owe me nothing. This is what a hero does. Help people."

.

*o0o*

.

Travelling by invisible car was...interesting. A strange combination of security and danger; no one could see them, so they were definitely not going to be gawked at, but the way Megamind had to weave around in traffic to avoid collisions at the ridiculous speed he was driving was a bit terrifying. the last time she'd glanced at the speedometer, it read 180 mph. Still, after the hero comment she'd felt more obligated than ever. He had helped her simply because it was asked of him, with no thought to any benefit to himself. She had found that even his interest in the quantonium was to find what sort of beneficial applications it could have. After he had explained his past as a supervillain to her, he'd waxed eloquent about safe power plants to lower pollution in such detail she couldn't follow him anymore. Clearly that huge head was housing some serious gray matter.

Or was it gray for his species? Maybe it was purple or yellow.

In any case, they had lapsed into a companionable silence some time ago, after he assured her they were no more than four hours away from what he referred to as his "evil lair". She was suddenly struck by a concern that hadn't occurred to her before. "Where am I going to stay?" she asked suddenly.

"I called my wife before we left," he said calmly, eyes never leaving the road as he wound around three semi trucks. "She and Minion are preparing a guest room for you, so you don't have to deal with a hotel."

A small stab of disappointment hit her, but she quashed it easily. He was very good-looking, seemed to have a good heart. No wonder he wasn't single. She laughed at herself.

"Something funny?"

"No. Thanks for putting me up."

"Thank you!" he said earnestly. "I know it's an imposition to come at all, just trying to make it easier."

They lapsed into silence again. For his part, Megamind was surprised to find such a sweet, caring girl in the monster known as Ginormica. Fairly young at the time of her transformation, she was clearly very understanding and mature for her current age of twenty four. She was confident of her abilities, but still sweet and innocent in a way he couldn't ever remember being in his life. Then again, he hadn't spent over two decades of his life as a normal person.

He thought it would have probably would have made it harder, anyway, and he was even more impressed with her.

"You can borrow some of Roxanne's clothes tonight, and then she said she'd take you shopping tomorrow."

"Shopping!" she said excitedly. "I never get to go shopping!" She tried to remember what size clothing she had worn before the meteorite had hit her. Was it a six or an eight? Maybe this Roxanne wouldn't mind if she tried on a few sizes first to see what fit the best. "What if her clothes don't fit me?" she asked, suddenly worried.

She flushed as Megamind took in her proportions, glad he seemed to keep a clinical eye about it. "They'll probably be a little baggy in some places, and the pants might be a bit short, but you don't need to worry about impressing anyone," he assured her, thankfully turning his attention back to the road.

Letting her mind wander as she watched the scenery flying by faster than she'd ever seen it, she hoped he'd get them there soon. At this rate, it would be bedtime by the time they arrived. Then she sniffed a few times. "Do you smell brownies?"

*o0o*

Roxanne was a bombshell. There was no other way to describe her. Curvy in all the right places, impeccable makeup, lips shaped like a dream. Susan hadn't felt this attracted to a woman since freshman year in college, and even then she'd never acted on it. She'd been with Derek since high school, and though he'd never given her what she really wanted, she was faithful. She had thought she didn't need sex to be happy, that it was overrated.

Apparently Derek was what was overrated.

The white haired woman pulled herself together and held her hand out to the older one, who took it firmly. "I'm so happy you're here!" she gushed in a pretty alto tone, looking at her with true joy. "Megs was confident he could sort this out for you!"

These must be the most selfless people in the world, Susan thought, embarrassed. It took a lot of effort not to stare at Roxanne's cleavage bouncing as they shook hands. Here she had thought the worst of her problems were going to be with Megamind... "Thank you! I'm very grateful," she said, looking down.

"We are, too, Miss!" came a voice to the side. Turning, she found the friend that Megamind had told her about, Minion. He smiled from inside his bowl, reaching a hand out to her which she grasped readily. "I'll show you your accommodations."

She followed him, leaving the couple behind to reunite. He led her through huge rooms with massively tall ceilings, back to a small hallway that had been constructed at the edge of the huge warehouse. It was clear that new walls had been erected hastily at the end, and when she looked inside she found a full size bed with black sheets and comforter, a comfy chair, a small dresser and nightstand. "This is your chamber, Miss," Minion said happily. "We built it this morning. I didn't have time to make you your own bathroom, but Ma'am said you could share the one that she and Sir use. It's right through here."

Following the fish, she was amazed. The master bathroom was huge, housing two sinks, a shower, and a huge bathtub with jets. To the side was a smaller room with a toilet and bidet inside. She had never seen a bidet before. "Oh, my! They didn't have to do this!" she exclaimed, feeling like she was imposing on them again.

"Ma'am was more than happy to offer it. In fact, she wanted you to know that you could have a hot bath now, after the travel. She said she thought you might have missed it since you've been gigantic," he added.

"That is amazingly thoughtful. But what about...?" She held up her wrist, showing Minion the watch she was wearing.

"No problem there! Sir and I made it waterproof for you."

Susan blinked, then took the mechanical gorilla hand. "You helped make this?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, I help Sir with all his plans, and do the cooking and housework," he said proudly.

"Then I owe you thanks as well," she said earnestly. "This is really going to change my life."

The fish looked very pleased. "Of course, Miss Murphy. All in a day's work for a hero and his sidekick." He grabbed a small basket she hadn't noticed. "Here are some scented oils that Ma'am likes, she wanted you to have your choice. There are towels in the small cabinet there, and Ma'am laid out a nightgown and a robe for you on the counter. If you need anything else before you go to bed, or during the night, I always power down right at the entrance to the hallway, so feel free to come get me."

"Thank you, Minion." She was smiling like an idiot, she was sure, the prospect of a bath sounding like the most amazing thing in the world. When he left, she undressed, preparing for her bath and feeling very grateful.

As Susan soaked in the hot water, the scent of lavender and roses rising heavily from the steam, she thought over how her life had changed in the past two years. She was no longer dependent on a man who didn't really love her, which she was grateful for. Having found her own purpose in life, she had sloughed off all reminders of the past, looking for a fresh start. Strangely, Metro City seemed like just the place for her to find one, especially with two people who clearly cared so much about helping people.

Maybe they could help her find a way to move on.

.

*o0o*

.

TBC...


End file.
